501st journal
by Trackwolf
Summary: We all know what happen during the Clone Wars and the Civil War, but do we know what those clones' points of views were? T for violence.
1. Chapter 1 Attack of the clones

First story so hope for the best. Every information is taken from Star Wars Battlefront 2.

Disclaimed: I don't own the Star Wars series or the Battlefront series, they belong to their respective owners.

Peace finally came to be. Years of fighting were over. Now, it was time to rebuild what we lost over generations. I take part in this; and my first job is searching in what was an Imperial landing craft, now sleeping on Utapau. I'm not sure when it felled but it seem untouched. Supply could still be there. Checking at first and nothing important is in sight. Three bodies in Imperial armour lay to rest here. It's been a while since they left this world. Searching everywhere and looks like I was wrong, if there was any supply here it has been taken. What is this? The databank is still intact, amazing. How could it last for that long? What's on it? Wow, that is a little disappointing. All is here is some flight documents, and a document name DD. That seems interesting. Hope I can recover it. Yes, still in working order. There are still holodisk here? Whoever took the supply here did a lousy job at it. Transfer complete; get to review this, check if this got anything about the Imperial we don't know about. My ship got what it needs to do this. I rush to my ship, not willing to waste a single second. I don't care if Lavin get angry at me for slaking at the job, this needs to be view. To the ship, then quickly get to the computer and install the disk. The text comes up in a matter of seconds. Let's see what's inside?

Geonosis-Attack of the clones

My first day as a member of the 501st. It was hot, it was sandy, chaotic, and nothing at all like the simulation on Kamino. Of course, that's was pretty much the way it was for all of us, wasn't it? All that breeding, all these years of training. It doesn't really prepare you for all the screaming or the blood, does it? Frankly, I'm still amazed we ever made it thought the first hour, never mind the first day. I still remember my commander telling me '' your simulation days are now over trooper. This is a real battle and if you mess up you will really end up in a world of pain. Now get out there''. My commander was always by the book, which I honestly like about him. Sure he was a pain at times but we always made it. My squad call him Alpha, considering he was one of the first of us to be made. My nicknames was DD, I always had an interest in explosives. I would have never been here today if it would not have been for Headshot and Cutter, the maskman and the engineer of my squad. I save their life many times and they save me many times. They had always arguments on how has the best gun, but in all honesty, my rocket launcher was what it was at. I took down some tanks with that thing. All four of us were quite the squad, I should say. All to fight those bloodthirsty robots, they have taking the life of many good men, which was hard to take. I don't know if it was the first time I've seen death or if I'm just soft, it was just hard. Incredibly, the 501st survived the crucible of Geonosis, emerging battle hardened and ready for whatever the war would throw at us.

Wait; is this a journal of a stormtrooper? Now I really have to read the rest, who knows what secrets it may hind.


	2. Chapter 2 Amongst the ruins

Mygeeto-Amongst the ruins

In the waning months of the Clone Wars, the 501st faced mission critical to the agenda of Chancellor Palpatine. When we arrived at the bombed-out ruins of Mygeeto, our Jedi Commander believed that we had been send to take out a droid energy collector. What Ki-Adi Mundi didn't know, however, was that our unit of the 501st was really after an experimental Mygnotan power source that the Chancellor wanted for his ''superlaser''. Keeping Mundi in the dark wasn't easy; the Jedi had become increasingly wary of the Chancellor's doing, and were on the lockout for the slightest hint of treachery. Just like the rest of them though, he never caught a whiff of what was really going on, until it was far too late. This place show me what droids cause, destruction. They are nothing but killing machines with no morals. This mission was frankly painless; we got in as quickly as we got out. I had just taking out the energy shield when I got ordered to fall back. One of our brothers' names Jet got the power sources; just wish that he could of close his tram during the rid back. The success of the mission on Mygeeto was something of a revelation for the men of the 501st. Suddenly; we realized that the Jedi could be fooled. And if they could be fooled, they could be killed.

The Death Star was planned that early, that is disturbing. They were fighting side by side with the Jedi's, only to shot them at the back, I could never do that.


	3. Chapter 3 A Desperate Rescue

Coruscant Orbit- A Desperate Rescue

As the Clone Wars progressed, more and more ground-based legions found themselves pressed into space combat including the fighting force of the 501st. For months, every hour of downtime was spent in the simulator, preparing for what we would faces our enemies form a cockpit of a 170. Finally, the day came to earn our wings. The CIS had staged a daring kidnapping of Chancellor Palpatine and was being escorted from Coruscant by a fleet of Separatist ships. With only a few veteran pilots on-planet, many of the 501st were pressed into service to drive off the Seps, and buy time for a pair of Jedi knights to rescue the Chancellor. Only I and Cutter were pilots, guess Headshot didn't meet the standers. He is always hot head, wanted action without thinking of the risks. Honestly, blasting enemies inside the cockpit is not as satisficing as ground combat, but the exploding is amusing never the less. My ship felt unstable at first, but solid afterwards. Simulations never prepare you for the real thing. There was a banking clan ship making heavy damage to our assault, so I was ordered to enter the ship, and destroy anything of importance. They could of say to blow up anything in the ship, and I would have been happy both ways. That ship felled to it's demist after I was done with it. I would have liked to do some damage to the final one but the Chancellor was held prison in there. After disabling the final capital ship, General Kenobi and Skywalker took advantage of the opportunity we'd created, and rescue the Chancellor. Took all the credit, too.

They were really getting everything out of those troopers.


	4. Chapter 4 Heart of darkness

Felucia- Heart of darkness

It been said that the 501st got the best of the war. We also got the worse. On Felucia the Seps dug their heels into the much of that alien hell hole, and dare the Republic to come after them. So we did… Only to be meet with month after month of flesh eating diseases, shrieking nocturnal predators, and other sites that still haunt me to this day. Before those days, droids were the only threats to us, but those acklay would kill, beating, slather, eaten and disembody us. Acting on instinct made them more ruthless than any machine could ever do. I always wonder how the 182 legion get killed by them. We may never know how it happens, but I clearly remember their last recording. The screams of the dead really makes appreciate for still breading. Cut off and, for all we knew, abandoned by are superiors, our only hope was, Aayla Secura, our Jedi commander. Without her iron will, none of us could of have come out of that mess with our sanity, or our lives. When her death came, I hope it was quick… She earned that much. After that day, Alpha become more human to us, still hard, but made us feel like a human instead of a machine following orders. Headshot had forgetting that place; mostly because of he was in a small coma during the days there. He was so careless he almost got himself killed, on multiple occasions. Cutter may have had the best retelling of that place, and it is still, less than reconfirming. Days out in the overgrow jungle; we took out the turrets that were keeping our ship form landing. Such a relief to see that ship, to have survive long enough to see the next day. When the 501st was finally rotated out of Falucia, Aayla Secura made a point of seeing us off personally, calling us the 'bravest solders she as ever seen'. It's a good thing we were wearing helmets, because none of us could bear to look her in the eye.

He fought on Felucia. I almost feel bad for him, almost.


	5. Chapter 5 First line of defence

Kashyyyk orbit- First line of defence

When the Separatist invasion of Kashyyyk caught the Republic flatfooted, a detachment of the 501st was send to in to stop the bleeding until reinforcement could arrive. It was a textbook suicide mission, and we knew it. As we fought our way to Kashyyyk's atmosphere, most of us believe that the only way we'd be getting off this planet was in a body bag, included Cutter. He never said it during the battle itself, to keep my moral high, but at the ride back, when we had time to breathe. The battle was no easy one, my ship was badly damage. I barely got back to my hanger. I still remember on the radio the many calls asking for help only to have their signal lost. The enemy was not willing to lose this battle, they may have been more in numbers, but numbers don't win war, the solders do. The blockade they made was so massive that completely destroy it was not an option we had. We broke down a hole big enough to let ground troops fight their own battle. As the 501st finally broke through the Sep blockade over Kashyyyk, I took a long look back at the battle that continued to rage over the planet, and wonder why so many had to die for a bunch of walking carpets. Then I follow my orders, and turned to planetwood, meet up with Alpha and Headshot that was heading there in a different transport.

Defence of Kashyyyk, right. That operation went down differently than expected.


	6. Chapter 6 A line in the sand

Kashyyyk – A line in the sand

When we arrived on Kashyyyk, things were just as bad as we'd feared. The droids had us outgunned, outmaneuvered, and outmanned by a five-to-one margin. What none of us had counted on was the Wookiees. We'd all heard the stories, of course, but we never fought next to them. Never seen them rip a droid with their bare hands. They were magnificent. Even so, it was still a suicide mission. At least before Master Yoda arrived. Then it became a battle, a winnable battle. He brought the 384th legion which greatly increased our chance. I don't remember Cutter during the battle; says he was busy repairing the Wookiees base. He is different than all of us, he not a fan of the fighting, prefer to repair thing rather to blow it up. I will never understand why he doesn't like explosives. Headshot was also got the time of his life, to him, there is nothing more relaxing them using his sniper rifle and taking out the enemy one by one. With the timely arrival of Master Yoda, the 501st was able to hold the line against the Sep on Kashyyyk. We left as heroes. Years later, we'd return as conquerors.

Must have seemed pointless to them to have save a world only to take it later.


	7. Chapter 7 Underground ambush

Utapau – Underground ambush

In our bones we knew the war was almost over. The galaxy holds its breath, waiting to see which side would make the final, daring move. A fortune would have it, the Republic moved first. After the Chancellor informed the Jedi Counsel that General Grievous and Sep leaders were hiding on Utapau, General Kenobi gather an army large enough to capture three star systems. When the order reached the 501st, our moral soared; for better or for worse, this was the beginning of the end. The trip there was one of Headshot's most annoying per-battle speeches. He was always the one that would try make himself look better than anyone only to come back not fulfilling what he said. But this time he got everyone in a bad mood that Alpha knocked him out. He would still annoy the hell out of us on later mission but at least he was respectful. I couldn't bring my trusty rocket launcher; the battlefield was too small for major explosives. They had given me an AT-ST to fulfill my explosives needs. That thing can mow down enemies like nothing I've seen. I actually got lost with Jet, we somehow stayed away from the battle. And swear to never tell anyone. Jet reminds me of Headshot in how careless he can be. Well the good thing about missing the action is that we saw General Kenobi defeat General Grievous, that robotic solder is a real coward. With the death of General Grievous at the hand of General Kenobi, the Utapau raid had broking the back of the Separatists. Under normal circumstances, it would have been a time for celebration. But our new orders put paid to those thoughts.

So he fought here. The last battle of the Clones Wars. Wonder how the clones deal with what came next.


	8. Chapter 8 Kigntfall

Coruscant- Knightfall

What I remember about the Rise of the Empire, is how quite it was. During the waning hours of the Clones Wars, the 501st Legion was discreetly transferred back to Coruscant. It was a silent trip. We all knew what was about to happen, and what we were about to do. Did we have any doubts, any private, traitorous thought? Perhaps, but no one said a word. Not on the flight to Coruscant, not when Order 66 came down, and not when we marched into the Jedi temple. Not a word. Not even Headshot, nothing could make what were about to do any better. Our command had told us that the Jedi had betrayed the Republic of highest priority and need to be eliminated. I couldn't believe at first, none of us could. We all knew that the Jedi was becoming a trouble but we never hope to come this far. Alpha must have had the worse, he befriended a Jedi during his training, and I sometime find out that he communicated to him multiple times during the Clones Wars. That Jedi was on Coruscant that day. That Jedi attacked us, and it was Alpha that put him down. We only wounded him, but he was the one to had put the gun to his face and fire it. I still remember the cries for mercy he give Alpha, the memories they had, and then a large sound follow by silent. Alpha was broken after the mission, only me and Cutter knew of it, he couldn't do anything without breaking down until the next mission where he toughed it out. He knew that he did the right thing. Even if you are trained for anything, doesn't mean that you expect everything. They may have been of allies before, but they needed to fall. They were a danger to the peace we were going to create. With the fall of Coruscant and the elimination of the traitorous Jedi, Palpatine's rise to power was complete. In recognition of our service and loyalty to the Emperor, the 501st was placed under the direct command of Lord Vader. Armed with deadly new weapons, blazing new ships and shining new armor, our presence let the galaxy know that the days of the Old Republic were well and truly over. We were establishing a new era; an era of order and peace.

How, how could they of just killed them. Didn't they think of what was being said? Didn't they think of what was in the orders was a lie? It must have been awful doing this. But it makes sense, to what they did, they must have been told a different story then what was really happening. But I can feel sorry for them, they cause fear and chaos for what they called order and peace.


	9. Chapter 9 Imperial diplomacy

Well this took longer to make then i would hope for. I was gone on vacation and now I'm back to write more. Next chapters shouldn't take as long anymore.

* * *

Naboo- Imperial diplomacy

During the rise of the Empire, the Emperor's home planet of Naboo rapidly establishes itself as a major irritant. After a number of Naboo's ambassadors were sent home in various states of dismemberment, her newly-elected Queen broke off diplomatic ties and began exploring military options. Clearly, it was time for regime change; a change that would be affected by the 501st, now under the direct command of Darth Vader. Our orders were simple to infiltrate the city take out there leader, sending a clear signal to others potential troublemakers in the Empire. Even with simple orders, they had been expecting us. They had put up an auto-defence within the city causing us to stay out of the streets. Well Cutter and I got ourselves a toy to bypass that. Alpha had recommended the two of us to use the only tank we had. The bullets of the turrets would bounce off our armor. It wasn't even funny how little of a treat they were. It started to get intersession when they send of their tanks but it still was no challenge. We took out the grid and we heard that the Queen was trying to escape. We also hear heavy resisting but didn't think of it too much, until we realize that she had some Jedi refuges with her. We hear that some as escape their executions but there was at least a dozen of them here. We there help just made our job more difficult, but did little to actually make a difference. We wipe them all, not wanted one of them to come back, including the Queen. With the Queen eliminated, Naboo quickly fell in line. It was the first time the 501st was called upon to 'adjust' a planet's government, but it wouldn't be the last. Within months the 501st gained a well-deserved reputation as Vader's First.

Vader's First, some reputation they got indeed. I didn't know the presence of Jedi's on Naboo. Well the Empire never really had given the full story to the people.


	10. Chapter 10 Preventative Measures

Mustafar's Orbit- Preventative Measures

Although the Clone Wars were over, some people never seemed to get the message. The worst case of denial was Gizor Deiso, a Geonosian Separatist who'd somehow escaped Lord Vader's efforts to wipe out the remnants of the CIS. Lord Vader tracked him to Mutsafar and brought us to finish the job. It seem like a simple enough mission, but we saw the first fleet of droid ships hovering over the planet, we suddenly realized that Deiso's denial mechanisms were a little more dangerous than we'd imagined. For starts, they somehow got a transport in our hanger. I never seen I droid to that as quickly as they did. They sabotage most of the ships and even after we took out the transport, some were still within the ship. Alpha and Headshot were taking those out while Cutter and I got out over the melting rock planet. This battle reminded me too must of the Clones Wars, something that should be over. They were also better than before, could strike us down quickly, could evade our attacks better, they have been modify better than the Separatist could of ever made. How sad is it that one bug out made the design of an army? There down fall was the lack of numbers they usually have, they were not masse produce. After that the fighter were mostly destroy, the main ship was no challenge. We took more casualties then we would of like but we got total victory. We even got an enemy ship to gather data of the modifications. The slight whiff of nostalgia the 501st had enjoyed fighting droids fleet over Mustafar had already grown sour by the time we'd establish orbital position. Now it was time to find out what this was all about.

I never heard of a CIS rebellions. How must did the Empire keep form us?


	11. Chapter 11 Tying up loose ends

Mustafar- Tying up loose ends

By the time we'd made our way to the melting surface of Mustafar, it was apparent that Deizo had been a busy little bug. All by his lonesome he'd found a previously-hidden droid factory, fired it up and cranked out his own private army of battle droids. Needless to say, this got the men of the 501st a little hot under the helmet, and not just because of all that lava. Truth be told, we'd all had are fill of those gearheads during the war, and we couldn't stomach the thought of going to another one. So we blew them up. Blew up the droids, blew up the factory, damn near blew up the planet. We exploding everything within the factory, making sure that one else would ever do thing again. I hope that after the Clones Wars, those droids would have been only a memory, but they were too much real. Those demonic robots were back from the dead and we were ready to drag them back to hell. We knew that any one of them remaining would come back to haunt us, so we all taking part to destroy them in our own ways. Headshot stay back and took them out one by one, Cutter put detpacks at one of the entrance, making beautiful fireworks, and Alpha mow them down. I took more rockets that I usually take and fire every single one of them, leaving at least one for a droid. We were available to destroy all the plans, all the droids, even the factory itself. When I saw Deizo, I got trigger happy with my pistol, overheating it multiply times. We all went trigger happy, we all wanted him dead. Dead for bringing them back, dead for causing a rebellion of our worse enemies. He did last long, he was full of holes after we stop shooting, than throw him into the lava. The destruction of the mining facility put an end to any thought of a second droid rebellion. For the first time in years, the men of the 501st could relax, and get about the business of maintaining an Empire, rather than building one.

Must have been something to see your enemy that you though dead. Well good that they blow them up, but that is that only thing I'm graceful for.


	12. Chapter 12 Changing the guard

Sorry about the wait, just didn't feel like writing. Now to the main event.

* * *

Kamino- Changing the guard

Officially, there never was a 'Clone rebellion' on Kamino. Unofficially, approximately twenty year after we were created, a special detachment of the Imperial 501st was dispatch to Kamino, with orders to eradicate an army of clones that have been bred to take arms against the Empire. Only I and Alpha was part of the detachment. I only remember having twelve of us there, and all coming out alive. Our mission commander, an expert on the inner working of Kamino, was a young bounty hunter named Boba Fett. There was something odd about him, he seem familiar, even if I never met him before. This mission was a secret mission to everyone, included the remaining of the Imperial army. Only we were known and we not allowed to talk about it afterwards. If someone caught me writhing this, I would be in unimaginable trouble. The clone army have been armed too early to be any treat. Most of them were cadets, but some were genially modify clone, to be physically stronger than us. There could carry turrets as mire rifles, something Alpha have tried to do in the past. Even with the unbalance in numbers and physical abilities we had, the experience was what got us thought the battle with no casualties. They just could not aim. Bullets were all over the place, almost none hitting us. We took a simple of the DNA before we blew up all the life support that slow killed our unborn brothers. How horrible they are, to use our own brother against us. They have no loyalty those Kaminoans, the Empire let them live only to berated us. After we have taking care of the life support, the Kaminoans tried escape but we were preparing for that. The main reason I was there was cause of my expertise in explosive and being very loyal to the Empire. I was there to take out the gunship, and I succeed in it. I wonder what made me so loyal to the Empire that the others did not. What I do remember very must of this battle was at the end, when we were getting in the ship, one of us said 'well that going to be the last of them' and some answer him 'I sure hope so.' At the time, I didn't know what he was taking about but now I know that he meant that some will always try to beat us. The bounty hunter left after the battle was over. Said something about tracking down a smuggler on Tatooine. After the Kamino uprising, the Emperor decided that an army of genetically identical solders was too susceptible to corruption; future troopers would be cloned from a variety of templates. Through the 501st itself remained pure, the rest of the Imperial army gradually became more and more diverse. We never really got used to the new guys.

Officially is a good word for it. There been more rebellions that I though. The thing that happen.


	13. Chapter 13 Prison break

Death Star- Prison Break

Once it was finally finish, the Death Star, was the Emperor's favorite toy. It was also the most boring assignment in the galaxy for a stormtrooper. Tedious inspection drills, endless hours of guarding impregnable force shield generators. Even Cutter who likes to take it slow misses the action. Headshot couldn't take it anymore; he was obviously slowly getting insane. Things got so bad that, when a prison break erupted in the cells block, we were almost happy to have someone shooting at us again. If only we'd known what an embarrassing snipestorm we were about to wade into, we probably would of jettisoned the whole detention block into space. We should of, but we were blinded by our ego, finally having something to do. The only good thing that happing was that it calms Headshot down by quite a lot. We were all afraid to be force to put him down. At first, they badly straggle to take over the station but it was all a trick. They organize everything. They forced us to leave the hangers wide open by chasing then at the other end at the main canon. We took all our force to take it back so they couldn't make damage to it. But while they distracted us, the prisoners took the plans of the Death Star, took the ship that the inspection crew brought. We got fooled badly, we have no excuse. It was our pity downfall, but not our end. They actually made a copy of the plans so we would be chasing the wrong person. Thankfully, we destroyed the ship they hijacked but the plan was beam out of the station. If some of the prisoners would have escaped without the plan, our commander would have been fine with it but the plan was out in the open within our enemies hands. Worse of all, a Jedi had somehow getting into the station and created the riot itself. We have killed the Jedi making sure we would be no trouble, but celebration was not in our minds. Not after what happen. After the embarrassment of the prison break, Lord Vader removed us from our comfortable billet, and began dragging the 501st across the galaxy in a dangerous hunt for the now-missing Death Star planed. Ironically, our punishment eventually proven to be our salvation; the poor souls who took our place in the detention area were completely wiped out when the Death Star was destroyed.

So that is how the rebels got the plans. They never really explained how they obtained it. Even if they were the bad guys, they been to a lot.


End file.
